


How Pamela Isley Became Poison Ivy

by Baz



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: The story of how Dr Pamela Isley became the evil plant goddess, Poison Ivy.Curious to know what if humans had the ability to control plants, Pamela invents a serum and with the help of Harley Quinn and the Scarecrow, she tests it on herself.





	How Pamela Isley Became Poison Ivy

HOW PAMELA ISLEY BECAME POISON IVY

 

Dr Pamela Isley had been experimenting with her plants for months. She studied Photosynthesis and always wondered what if a human being could control plants.

 

But could a human being become a controller of plant life?

 

Pamela created a new cocktail with her own chemicals. With some venom from her snakes. She decided to test the new serum on a guinea pig.

 

She injected the amber serum into the rodent and it began to gyrate like crazy. And then it stopped and fell asleep. Hours went by and Pamela waited and waited. Until the guinea pig was awake. It went over to a planet seed. It held out its paw, and then to Pamela’s surprise, the seed began to grow into a plant.

 

Pamela was over the moon about this and showed the footage to Harley Quinn and Jonathan Crane.

 

“You wanna become a sort of plant goddess?” asked Harley.

 

“Precisely!” cried Pamela all giddy.

 

“I dunno, dude,” said Harley.

 

“Look, I really wanna be the first human to control plants with my body,” explained Pamela. “It’ll be a brilliant chapter in my book and I will give you a massive percent of the profits if you two help me.”

 

Harley and Crane thought for a moment.

 

“Alright, if that’s what you’ll want, we do it,” said Crane.

 

Pamela was never happier.

  
  
  
  


So that evening, the three of them were in Pamela’s massive greenhouse. She was lying on a bed and was hooked up to a heart monitor.

 

“Toilet’s there and sick bucket’s here,” said Harley.

 

Pamela has the syringe of the amber liquid at the ready.

 

“Here we go.”

 

She injected it into her arm and just laid there.

 

The heart monitor beeped like normal. Nothing was happening.

 

Everyone all waited for a whole minute……….

 

Until…………..

 

BEEEEEPPPPPP! BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

 

Pamela screamed as she felt a pain she never felt before. Then her whole body began to gyrate out of control. Crane and Harley were in shock. Just then, vomit began to spray out of Pamela’s mouth.

 

“Oh Jesus, here!” cried Harley as she held the bucket underneath Pamela’s chin.

 

She vomited into the bucket and then just laid on the bed.

 

She was perfectly still.

 

Then she closed her eyes.

 

And was asleep.

 

Crane and Harley tried to review what just happened.

 

“Holy shitballs,” said Harley.

 

The heart monitor beeped like normal. Pamela was sleeping peacefully.

 

“I’m gonna stay awake all night, keep and eye on her,” Harley told Crane.

 

So Crane left to go bed and Harley just kept watch on Pamela. There was an armchair near the bed. Harley sat on it and kept an eye on her friend.

 

To pass the time, Harley watched YouTube videos on her tablet, played games on her phone, read magazines. She kept worrying about her friend.

 

But at 3am, Harley fell asleep.

  
  


The next morning at 9.15, Harley woke and saw that the bed was empty.

 

“Pam?”

 

Harley got up and walked into the lab. There she found Crane who was staring at the new Pamela.

 

She stood in the middle of the lab completely naked. She looked around at all of her plants.

 

“Why is she naked?” Harley asked Crane.

 

“Re-birth,” answered Crane.

 

They watched the naked Pamela as she walked over to a table which had seeds on it. She picked up a seed and placed it on her other hand.

 

Then to her delight, a flower began to grow from the seed.

 

Pamela smiled and turned to Crane and Harley. She showed them what she had done and they smiled.

 

“This is…………….. This is fucking amazing!” said Pamela.

  
  
  
  


With her clothes on, Pamela tried out her new powers. She grew more plants, flowers of all kind. Then she made vines wrap around the walls of the greenhouse by just holding out her hands.

 

She also began to grow her own marijuana and poppies. She would later sell them to crime lords and get loadsa cash!

 

She also was growing her own man eating Venus fly trap. With her new powers, she was able to make it 7 feet tall. Harley named it “Audrey 3”.

 

So, with Pamela’s new power, she gave herself the name “Poison Ivy”.

 

“Let’s go out for celebration sex!” said Harley smoking a joint.

 

“Ah, that’s the problem,” replied Ivy. “If I kiss or have intercourse with anyone………. With the serum through my veins………..”

 

“You could kill them?” asked Harley.

 

“Maybe,” said Ivy. “But let us find a Guinea Pig. A real asshole.”

  
  


So that night, Harley and Ivy went to a club. Ivy was dressed in a backless green shirt and tight green P.V.C pants. She got many looks from men. A real smart ass type and his friend went up to the ladies.

 

“Evening, ladies,” said the smartass as he decided to place his hand on Ivy’s P.V.C ass. “Really diggin’ the green, aint ya? You from Irish decent?”

 

“Yes,” said Ivy looking insulted from the ass grabbing, but she had found her target.

 

They found a table and drank away. The smart ass kept feeling Ivy’s ass more and more. But Ivy kept her cool, because this dickhead would be her prey.

 

Later, Ivy and Harley took the asshole and his friend back for a good shag.

 

“This your place?”  asked the asshole. “Jesus, what a shithole. You’re not into that hippie shit, Ginger?”

 

“I do have plenty of weed,” said Ivy.

 

So inside, Harley took the friend to one room, and Ivy and the dick went into another.

 

The man took his clothes off and Ivy took her top off.

 

“Your tits are small, but let’s see if your screwable,” said the man.

 

Ivy and the man began to make out. The man was enjoying it, until he felt something strange. His whole skin started to turn pale and his eyes were turning red.

 

“Dude! What the hell! Dude!”

 

The man’s skin started to melt, he was now a walking pile of goo. He ran out of the room and burst into Harley and the friend’s room.

 

“MAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!” cried the asshole.

 

“What the?” cried his friend.

 

The gooey man then dropped to the floor and blood oozed out of his mouth. Ivy walked in.

 

“Mmm, I was right,” she said with a disappointment.

 

The goo man’s friend leapt off the bed in terror.

 

“You people are murderers! I’m outta here!”

 

He ran out of the room and into the lab. He then ran over to the big steel doors.

 

“No! Don’t go in there!” cried Harley.

 

“Screw you!” cried the man giving the finger. He ran inside and slammed the door. Audrey 3 could be heard roaring. The man screamed and then the sound of crunching could be heard.

 

Ivy and Harley walked over to the doors and opened them. Audrey 3 had swallowed the man whole.

 

“Hmm, he eats the bones and everything,” said Harley.

 

“Yep,” said Ivy.

 

So Ivy and Harley dragged the body of goo man over to the plant and that body was eaten too.

  
  


In a pub, Ivy was depressed. She drank pints with Harley.

 

“I’m such an idiot,” she sighed. “I should’ve known it was impossible to have sex whilst being in this state. If anyone wants to commit suicide, just screw me.”

 

A rather buff man made his way over to the ladies.

 

“Dr Isley?”

 

Ivy looked at him.

 

“I’m a fan of your work,” he said. “Word is that you’re a controller of plants.”

 

“Crane,” sighed Ivy. “Yeah, but I can control plants, but thanks to the serum in my body, I can’t screw somebody without killing them.”

 

“Maybe a super strong condom?” suggested Harley.

 

“What if you inject the serum into another person and then have sex?” asked the man.

 

Ivy thought for a moment.

 

“Not a bad idea,” she said. “But it would take a miracle to find someone willing to do this.”

 

“I would,” said the man.

 

“Really?” asked Ivy in disbelief. “You do know the consequences.”

 

“Yes,” said the man. “But I have a confession to make. You see, you and I went to the same classes. I was always captivated by your intelligence and charisma. Also, you’re gorgeous. I wanted to ask you out, but I was too chicken shit to do so.”

 

“You’re sure about this?” asked Ivy.

 

“Positive,” answered the man.

 

“What is your name?” asked Ivy.

 

“You can call me Bane,” answered the man.

 

“Nice guns,” said Harley.

 

“Thanks, I made them myself,” said Bane.

  
  
  


So Bane was in Ivy’s greenhouse, lying on the bed hooked up to the heart monitor.

 

“You ready?” asked Ivy with the serum.

 

Bane nodded.

 

Ivy injected it into his arm.

 

Nothing happened for a while, until…..

 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

 

Bane gyrated out of control and then…………

 

He fell asleep.

 

“Sweet dreams, Bane,” said Ivy.

  
  


The next morning, Ivy woke up and went into the lab. There she saw a naked Bane looking around him. He then turned around to face Ivy.

 

They looked at each other face to face.

 

And then…….

 

They kissed.

 

No harm.

 

Ivy smiled.

 

Then she and Bane went back to Ivy’s room and had fantastic sex.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, the hunt for the assholes who Audrey 3 killed was on. Police checked the club and one of the staff members said that he saw Ivy and Harley take them to the greenhouse.

  
  


That night, Ivy and Bane were in the bedroom still shagging. Harley was in the lab watching porn and snorting cocaine. She had her weapons at the ready incase the fuzz burst in through the door.

 

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

 

She was right.

 

Nightwing had kicked open the door and he and Batgirl made their way into the lab. They saw Harley, high as a kite.

 

“Hola, bitches,” she greeted Nightwing and Batgirl.

 

“You’re under arrest for the murder of Bernard Hann and Francis McDuff,” said Batgirl.

 

Harley snorted more coke and pulled out her chainsaw from behind the sofa.

 

“I’ll find Ivy, you fight this cokehead,” said Batgirl as she ran up the stairs.

 

Nightwing faced Harley with her chainsaw turned on.

 

Harley grabbed a handful of cocaine and threw it into her own face. She laughed hysterically as she lunged at Nightwing, cackling like crazy.

 

“Sure, give me the psychotic one!” cried Nightwing as he ran away from the maniacal Harley.

  


Batgirl made her way upstairs and outside Ivy’s bedroom door. She heard Ivy and Bane doing it inside the room. Batgirl opened the door and saw naked Ivy and Bane doing it on the bed. They stopped doing it and stared at the intruder.

 

“The Batgirl,” said Bane.

 

“Dr Isley,” greeted Batgirl.

 

“This is very rude,” said Ivy.

 

Vines then began to wrap around Batgirl’s legs and then, they brought her down to the floor. More and more vines wrapped around Batgirl like a mummy.

  
  
  


Back in the lab, Nightwing tried all he could to avoid the chainsaw wielding Harley.

 

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

 

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

 

Harley sawed through the tables and the sofa.

 

Then she decided to throw the chainsaw at Nightwing. She threw it and it flew toward him. He dodged it and it landed on the floor. Nightwing then picked up the chainsaw and looked at Harley whilst giving her a shit eating grin.

 

“Oh shit,” said Harley.

  
  


Back upstairs, more and more vines were wrapping around Batgirl.

 

She grabbed the side of her utility belt and pulled out a small saw. She hacked her way through the vines and managed to get them off her. She then stood up and saw that Bane and Ivy wee missing.

 

Bane then grabbed Batgirl from behind, and Ivy stood in front of our heroine. She gave Batgirl an evil smile.

  
  


Down below, Nightwing aimed the still going chainsaw at Harley. The maniac backed away in fear and made her way over to Audrey 3’s doors. She now had a crafty smile on her face as she opened the doors and ran inside the room.

 

Nightwing followed her and was confronted with the massive Audrey 3.

 

The Venus Fly Trap opened it’s jaws.

 

“Bon Appetit, Audrey 3!” cried Harley.

 

And with that, the Venus Fly Tray bent down and caught Nightwing in its mouth. It down swallowed the hero whole.

 

“Holy shit! HOLY SHIT!” laughed Harley with joy. “I did it!”

 

Back upstairs, Batgirl was still in Bane’s grasp.

 

“Batgirl, meet my new beau and all around sex god, Bane,” Ivy began.

 

“Hi,” Bane greeted Batgirl.

 

Ivy held onto Batgirl’s face and looked into her eyes.

 

“You remind me of someone,” she told her. “Your eyes. Are you related to a familiar?”

 

Batgirl just looked at her.

 

“Once I’ll kill you, we’ll feed you to my giant Venus Fly Trap,” said Ivy as she leaned over with her lips puckered, ready to kiss Batgirl.

 

The heroine waited as Ivy’s lips got closer and closer……

 

And………

 

“NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!”

 

Ivy, Bane and Batgirl heard Harley’s screaming from downstairs. They all ran out of the room and down to the lab.

 

In Aubrey 3’s room, they met a screaming Harley, and to Ivy’s horror, the burst opened stomach of the now dead Aubrey 3.

 

Out of the massive stomach hole was the still alive Nightwing with the chainsaw in hand, and he was surrounded by the corpses of the two assholes earlier. There was horrible smelly purple goo everywhere, and it was coming from the stomach hole of Audrey 3.

 

Ivy was in tears as she looked at the dead Audrey 3.

 

“You killed my baby……………,” she wept to Nightwing.

 

Harley and Bane confronted her.

 

“He killed my………………”

 

And worst for the evil trio, police cars had arrived.

 

They were up the creek.

 

Ivy, Harley and Bane were all sent to Arkham.  

 

Although they were in separate cells, Ivy and Bane could still see each other, and do a quickie in the janitor’s closet.

 

Ivy also requested a laptop so that she could write her book, “The Possibility of Making a Human Being Control Plant Life.”

 

Her book was about her research into making a human being controllers of plants. However, she didn’t give away the ingredients to her cocktail, incase someone would steal her reputation. She also gave a special thanks to Bane and Harley inside the book.

 

She actually finished the book in two weeks and it was published months later. It became a bestseller. A book written by a criminal.

 

“Yeah, she got a ghostwriter to do it,” suggested a suspicious buyer.

 

Although the book made a lot of dough, Ivy, Harley and Bane were still in Arkham.

 

That was until one night, someone was throwing stones onto the bars of Poison Ivy’s cell window. Sleepy Ivy woke up and saw that it was Jonathan Crane. He looked at Harley and threw, not another stone, but something else at Ivy. She caught it and opened her hand to see that it was a seed.

 

She looked at Crane and grinned evilly……

 

THE END

 


End file.
